Apollo and Percy Go for a Swim
by Kalieapap
Summary: 'Course, kidnapping Percy Jackson for a nice outing in the sea was nothing short of a miracle'. Apollo kidnaps Percy for a day on his Yacht. Apollo/Percy. Yaoi-Slash-BoyxBoy


**Apollo and Percy Go for a Swim**

**Pairing:**_ Apollo/Percy  
_**Prompts: **Perfect

**Song:** _Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen_

Apollo idly watched him. The song playing in the background was definitely to Percy's theme, most specifically when connected to the God. Really, with the glistening water trailing down his body, Apollo's favored sun (even if it was Helios driving today) shinned down on the demigod, almost making him glitter…

He whistled at the other, "Hey, Percy! Edward Cullen's got nothing on you!"

The boy just turned and stared at him incredulously, scrunching up his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Apollo just grinned in reply and went right back to admiring the view silently.

'Course, kidnapping Percy Jackson for a nice outing at the sea was nothing short of a miracle (he was still surprised Uncle Poseidon hasn't tried to drown him yet), and the fact he'd transformed his ride from the usual Maserati to a yacht was different, he hadn't been sure it could do that…he really should get around to reading that Manuel Hephaestus had given him when he had last tricked it out, and was having a grand old time. Percy was finally relenting and wearing the clingy _little_ swimming trunks and Percy actually listening to Apollo about the 'no powers for a day' thing was the topping on his cake. Because Apollo really was just eating and keeping his cake like the selfish little bastard he was.

He chuckled to himself. This was probably the best day of his life. Everything was going along nearly perfectly…well almost.

"Shit!" his companion cursed, too much water soaking into the shorts had weighed them down too much, causing them to uselessly slide down toned legs and fall to Percy's feet. He'd 'forgotten' to mention that little tidbit on the trunks being _VERY _absorbent. Oops. But still…

A cute bum and young cock. Yum.

"Hallelujah~" the sun god sang happily, a sinful grin gracing his handsome face.

Getting up from his lazy viewing position, he hurriedly tackled Percy back into the pool before he could pull them back up, leaving the boys swimming trunks behind, forgotten.

Capturing soft lips in a passionate embrace Percy gasped, allowing Apollo full access to explore.

Hearing Percy's wonton moan broke Apollo's slow (by his standards) pace.

Pushing Percy aganced the wall, Apollo wrapped the boys legs around his own hips firmly as he continued to devoured Percy's lips fiercely. Plundering Percy's warm cavern of all its secrets and exploring them thouraly once found; Turning Percy into one big pile of delicious jelly.

With Percy now thouraly distracted Apollo reached down, fondling Percy's perfect ass first before slipping lower to toy with the tight ring of muscle he would need to get though to claim his prize.

Slipping one finger in, he waited for Percy to get used to its presence before starting to trust it in and out making Percy whimper wantonly, slowly stretching the muscle till he could add a second finger, but when he added the third finger, Percy tensed. Breathing heavily and clamping down on the invading fingers. 'I guess no powers mean no quick healing ether' Apollo mused silently.

"You ok? Do you need more time?"

"No I'm fine. Please don't stop!" as if to emissive this he thrust down, trying to embed Apollo's fingers deeper. Apollo needed no more urging

Taking his fingers out after a few thrust to help Percy adjust, Apollo hefted Percy up higher, lining up his cock with the boy's still tight virgin entrance.

"Ready?"

Percy gulped "Ready"

Apollo dropped him squarely on top of his own straining member. Making Percy take Apollo's quite large member all in, in one go. Making Percy gasp at the unexpected sensation of being empty one moment, and completely full the next moment. Apollo _did_ give him a moment to adjust, waiting for the sign to continue.

Percy nodded that he was ready. Apollo lifted Percy till only the head of his member remained within only to drop Percy back down again, setting a steady firm pace which quickly speed up, hitting Percy's prostate with brutally accurate precision. Apollo was having fun driving Percy rapidly to the point of climax only for Apollo to back off just before Percy hit his peak; making Percy cry out in frustration as Apollo repeated this process a number of times, his release denied, until Percy was nearly delirious with pleasure and begging for Apollo to grant him release.

They both came with Apollo filling Percy's tight hole with his essence while Percy's spread around them in the pool water.

"Close your eyes"

Percy obeyed the softly spoken command and closed his eyes, knowing roughly what Apollo was about to do next. With Percy's eyes now closed Apollo transported the both of them into the 'captions' quarters of the yacht where he walked the last few steps it took with his boneless bungle to land the both of them at the King sized bed.

Instead of separating from Percy Apollo decided to have a go at trying to lie down in their same position. After multiple attempts and Percy falling asleep he finally managed it while still staying within Percy. While hugging Percy tighter to himself as he was drifting off to sleep Apollo had one final thought pass through his mind, which brought a small satisfied smile to his lips.

_Now_ things were perfect.

**(original 6-1-2002)A/N: this was written for the Olympian challenge thing. I didn't write all of this, I used some of the person who issued the challenges little drabble (mainly the first part). I don't own any of the PJ series. Anyway enjoy!**

**(New 24-9-2012)A/N: thought it could use some editing (and expanding). Hope you guys like it! I might do the same thing in the future if I decide to turn the story into a multi-chapter fic instead of just leaving it as a one-shot. But that will probably come after I finish my other stories. I still think there should be more Percy/God pairings.**

**I also changed the stories name from 'Percy Goes For a Swim on Apollo's Yacht' to 'Apollo and Percy Go For a Swim'. It's shorter to say anyway.**


End file.
